


Seymour: Of Kittens And Chaos

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Seymour: Of Kittens And Chaos

"KITTY! KEEP YOUR CAT OUT OF THE HUMMUS!" Ugh, I love May and Lucky, I really do, but not when they get everywhere. Today, their latest escapade is getting in the fridge and tracking hummus all over the house. "ANNE! YOU'RE VACUUMING!" What was that noise? Was it a _bleat_? "ANNA! GET DOWN HERE!" I know I'm shouting a lot today but with the news of a second lockdown and the chaotic kittens, I really don't have the energy to calm it down. We haven't done the show in ages and I'm forgetting the choreography. At least I can listen to the soundtrack on Spotify and YouTube. "Hey, Jane, tough day?" Hi, Anna, what do you think? Duh, it's a tough day as it has been every day since the theatres closed the first time! "Yeah, and I thought I heard a bleat. I must be going crazy!"

"No, you heard a bleat. That's our newest addition."

"What kind of a farm is this apartment? Did you even get permission from the landlord?"

"Yes, I got permission. It's an Australian Miniature Goat, and she's called Chaos. This apartment isn't a farm. Yet." That's ridiculously ominous as it's coming from you, Anna. "Well, the second she causes any, she's out of here. Okay?"

"It'll be fine!"


End file.
